


Secrets

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: How many secrets can the Monsta X dorm hold?





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s relationship was the best kept secret among the members of Monsta X when in public, and the worst kept secret in the dorm the seven shared. 

 

“Kihyun, hurry up in there! We all know you’re making yourself pretty for Hyunwoo, but there are others who need to shower too, you know?!”

 

Jooheon banged one last time on the bathroom door with his fist, lips curving into a satisfied grin when the older man yanked the door open, releasing a cloud of steam into the cooler air of the hallway. Kihyun scowled at him. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jooheon made kissy lips at his fellow group member and laughed when Kihyun shoved past him with a well-placed elbow to the younger man’s stomach. 

 

“Tell Hyunwoo I said hi. And can you keep it down this time?”

 

Jooheon received a muttered, not too nice reply from Kihyun as he disappeared, as Jooheon had known he would, into their leader’s bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

  
  


“H-Hyunwoo, hyung, hnnng!”

 

The leader’s lips curled into a satisfied smile as he brushed his fingertips lightly over Kihyun’s prostate, making the younger man moan loudly. 

 

“Does it feel good baby?”

 

Kihyun groaned. 

 

“Y-you know it d-does.”

 

Hyunwoo hummed and pressed harder against the bundle of nerves, earning him a high pitched cry that made him chuckle. 

 

“Good boy. I love it when you get loud. Do you think the others are jealous, baby?”

 

Kihyun twisted lightly under Hyunwoo’s touch and tried to use his words. 

 

“I-I think J-Jooheon might be. H-he’s al-always giving me shit about us.”

 

Hyunwoo’s free hand closed around Kihyun’s neglected cock and he began stroking it as he rubbed Kihyun’s inner walls. The younger man whined, gasping as his orgasm loomed. 

 

“What about you, Kihyun? Do you want Jooheon to join us? Would you like to let him watch you like this, all needy and such a good boy for me?”

 

Kihyun gasped once, loudly, his head coming up and he wailed out his release, the cry sounding a lot like Jooheon’s name. Hyunwoo worked him through it with satisfaction. 

  
  


Kyunnie: Someone buy Kihyun a gag. I  _ need  _ my beauty sleep!

Pouty Lips: You have no room to talk. I might as well make my home on the couch for all the times I’ve had to sleep there while I waited for Kihyun to vacate  _ my room! _

Leader: Do you want to switch rooms with Kihyun? That way you’d have your own room? 

Pouty Lips: Our room and Kihyun’s share a wall. I’m not sure that would help. 

Joohoney: Am I the only one who isn’t bothered by Kihyun’s pretty voice?

Hyukkie: No. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok was not possessive in the least. He’d gone into the - well,  _ relationship  _ might be strong of a word to label what he shared with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, but it was the best he could come up with - with open eyes. 

 

And an open heart. 

 

Of the three of them, Minhyuk had probably given the least amount of thought to their trio, somehow falling in with Hyungwon, who had, with less hesitation than he’d normally give such an opportunity, gone along with the older man. Somewhere along the way they’d added Wonho, who clicked as naturally as any of the other members might have. 

 

In truth, though, Hoseok had spent several agonizing nights considering their offer, trading soft kisses and dodging gropey hands from Hyungwon and Minhyuk respectively, before he’d agreed to join them. 

 

It had made it all worth it, however, when the two of them had welcomed him with open arms, and more, into their bed. Sometimes now it was the three of them, or two to the exclusion of one if that’s what they wanted, and Hoseok was content to simply slip in and out of the current that guided them along. 

 

He did, however, harbor  _ concerns  _ for Hyungwon. 

 

The younger man had a heart of gold and was normally happy, joking and playing with the other members, but occasionally the sparkle in his animated eyes would dim, and Wonho kept a close eye on him then, putting himself forward as a rock for the younger man, even when Hyungwon only wanted silence. 

 

Like today. They’d had a full day of dance practice and an interview, so it was full dark when they’d gotten home. They were all tired, but not as much as they would be in a handful of weeks, when their promotions for their comeback got underway. Still, Hyungwon had been unusually withdrawn and pale, and he’d kept his distance from the others, aloof even when he was physically as close as possible to the other members. 

 

Hoseok kept an eye on him throughout dinner, gaze trained on the younger man even when he was laughing and joking with the others. As soon as he’d finished, the older man rose to his feet, carrying his used dishes to the sink for Changkyun to wash later, the maknae having drawn dish duty for the week. 

 

When he returned to the table, Hyungwon was just finishing his own meal. Hoseok waited until the younger man stood, then closed his fingers around Hyungwon’s slender wrist. The younger man shot him a look of surprise mixed with acceptance, and Hoseok shot Minhyuk a look, returned by the other man with a nod. 

 

Hyungwon sighed as Hoseok tugged him through the living area and down the hall to Hoseok’s room. Not for the first time, the older man thanked his lucky stars to have a room all to himself. It made helping Hyungwon much easier. 

 

The door closed softly behind them, and Hoseok turned to Hyungwon. 

 

“Baby. I know something’s bothering you. You don’t have to explain, but let me take care of you tonight?”

 

The younger man nodded slowly, relief seeping through his body like a soothing balm. 

 

“Lay down, sweetheart.”

 

Hyungwon did as Hoseok said, crawling onto the full bed and reclining on his back, his body going limp as his eyes closed halfway, watching Hoseok rummage through his dresser drawers until he found what he was looking for. He held the items up for Hyungwon to see, and the younger man licked his lips, nodding in approval. Hoseok grinned at him, tossing his head and making his blonde-and-blue hair fluff around his head like a halo. 

 

Hoseok dropped the handful of toys on the bed before undressing Hyungwon slowly and gently. Once the younger man was naked, Hoseok allowed himself to just look. Hyungwon was gorgeous, like a work of art. From his full lips to the tips of his delicate toes, he exuded an effortless sexuality, not aggressive, but more like magma boiling beneath his pale skin, hidden but potent. Hoseok loved tapping into that part of the normally passive man. 

 

Crawling onto the bed, Hoseok’s fingers closed around a toy Hyungwon was intimately familiar with. The younger man’s eyes went dark when Hoseok dangled the ball gag above him. 

 

“Open up, baby.”

 

The younger man did as instructed, moaning softly as his tongue flattened and his jaw dropped, allowing the red rubber to sit firmly between his teeth. He bit down softly as Hoseok made quick work of buckling the leather collar around Hyungwon’s head. When he finished, he sat back, smiling when he realized just how deep Hyungwon already was. 

 

“Baby. Focus. What’s your tapout?”

 

Hyungwon swallowed around the gag, sighing softly in bliss before he tapped Hoseok’s arm twice. The older man nodded. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

He grabbed a second toy and held it up for the younger man’s inspection. Hyungwon moaned brokenly around the gag, his body trembling as a shiver worked its way down his spine. Hoseok smiled. 

 

“I know how much you like this one, baby.”

 

Hyungwon nodded desperately as Hoseok wrapped his hands around the glass dildo, Hyungwon’s favorite, to warm it up. Once he decided it wouldn’t cause the younger man any undue comfort with its coolness, Hoseok picked up the bottle of lube. The cap opened with a click, and Hyungwon groaned in anticipation. Hoseok murmured softly to him while he drizzled lube onto the toy, holding it with one hand while he stroked the clear liquid onto the clear surface with the other. When he finally decided it was wet enough, he patted Hyungwon’s leg, the younger man spreading his legs apart and exposing himself to Hoseok’s gaze. 

 

“You ok sweetheart?”

 

The younger man whimpered and nodded as Hoseok lowered the dildo to the entrance to Hyungwon’s body, the younger man squirming as he traced the rim of the small pucker teasingly. Hoseok stopped only when he saw the tears starting to gather in the younger man’s eyes, finally taking pity on Hyungwon and pressing the glass length slowly into him. Hyungwon’s eyes rolled back and he cried out against the gag, breathing harshly through his nose. Hoseok watched him closely, but Hyungwon gave no sign that he was going to tap. 

 

Once the toy was seated inside him, Hyungwon’s breathing evened out somewhat, the tear tracks from his eyes to his hairline drying slowly. Hoseok crooned to him. 

 

“So pretty, baby boy. You’re doing so good for me, baby.”

 

Hyungwon nodded jerkily. 

 

“Are you ready for the last plaything baby?”

 

The younger man groaned in agreement, drawing in a long breath when Hoseok showed him the small pink vibrator, flicking it on so that a soft buzzing sound emitted from it. 

 

“Ok, baby, you know the drill.”

 

Hyungwon closed his eyes, lifting his hips in a silent plea that made Hoseok smile. 

 

Hyungwon’s eyes flew open and he screamed, the sound muffled to a quiet sob by the gag as the vibrator was dragged up and down the aching length of his cock, Hoseok paying special attention to the sensitive spot just under the head. Drops of pre-cum beaded on the tip before dripping slowly onto Hyungwon’s stomach, and Hoseok licked his lips as he watched. 

 

“So pretty for me, Hyungwon. Always so good to let me take care of you this way.”

 

Hyungwon shook his head from side to side, lost in the waves of pleasure that took him ever higher, holding him up, ready to toss him under when his orgasm hit. 

 

“Are you ready to cum, baby. I think you are. So be a good boy, baby, and cum for daddy.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes shot open and he sobbed wordlessly as his body seized, cock spurting ropes of white up his stomach. Hoseok pressed the vibrator harder into his flesh until Hyungwon was wriggling, trying to escape the overstimulation. 

 

Hoseok flicked the vibrator off and set it aside, drawing the dildo from Hyungwon’s spent body before unbuckling the gag and pulling it carefully from the younger man’s mouth. Hyungwon worked his jaw slowly, swallowing and grimacing a little at the rubbery taste left behind in his mouth. While he relaxed, Hoseok went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rug, returning to wipe the cooling spend from the younger man’s stomach. He tossed the rag into the basket across the room, then set the toys aside to be cleaned later before crawling into the bed next to Hyungwon. The younger man rolled with some effort onto his side and cuddled into Hoseok, who dropped soft kisses on his head. 

 

“Feel better baby?”

 

Hyungwon nodded sleepily. 

 

“Stay with me tonight?”

 

Hyungwon’s words were slurred, and Hoseok laughed. 

 

“We’re in my room baby. And you’re not going anywhere.”

 

Hyungwon nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as sleep tugged him down. 

 

“Love you, hyung.”

 

“Love you too, baby.”

  
  


**IMWIM** : Whatever you did to Hyungwon-hyung last night certainly did miracles, Hoseok-hyung. Can you teach Jooheon a few things?

**Joohoney** : Since when do you complain about the things I do to you?

**Kyunnie** : Must you discuss this in our group chat?

**IMWIM** : No place better. Then all of you can give Jooheon pointers. 

**Leader** : I swear, I’m going to tie you all up and spank you like the children you are. 

**Hyukkie** : Is that a promise? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“So, were you serious?”

 

Hyunwoo looked up from the papers scattered in front of him on the dining room table. Kihyun was lingering in the doorway, trying to appear nonchalant as evidenced by the way he was leaning against the door jamb, but his crossed arms and stiff posture gave away his nervousness. 

 

“Serious about what?”

 

Hyunwoo laid his pencil down and folded his hands under his chin, waiting patiently for Kihyun to speak. 

 

“I- about Joohoney joining us.”

 

Hyunwoo smiled as he pushed away from the table and rose, going to his lover and wrapping Kihyun in his arms. The younger man melted into the embrace, burying his face into the crook on Hyunwoo’s neck. 

 

“Hey. There’s no pressure, and if you ever want him to, you could just ask. You know he and Changkyun are pretty open about, well, everything.”

 

Kihyun huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and leaning back far enough he could look the older man in the eye. 

 

“Then, if it’s ok with you, I want to ask him.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded. 

 

“Honey, can we talk?”

 

The younger man paused his video game with a quick flick of a finger then looked up at Kihyun. Minhyuk, always quick on the draw when he wanted to be, grinned to himself and scrambled from the couch, not even offering an excuse for his swift departure, leaving Jooheon and Kihyun to talk. 

 

“I...It’s about what you said the other day.”

 

Jooheon cocked his head. 

 

“I say a lot of things, hyung. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

 

Kihyun sighed, his head dropping back so that he got a good look at the ceiling. 

 

“About...uh, Hyunwoo and I.” 

 

Jooheon grinned, his cheeks puffing and eyes narrowing to amused slits. 

 

“What about it?”

 

“I wanted to know if you...Wanted to join us?”

 

Jooheon clearly hadn’t been expected those words to come from the older man’s lips, and he inhaled sharply before choking on the breath. He coughed harshly, dropping his game controller in order to cover his mouth and muffle his hitched breathing. Once he had himself under control, he looked back up at Kihyun in surprise. 

 

“Are you for real, hyung?”

 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Do I normally say things I don’t mean?”

 

The younger man shook his head. 

 

“No. But...What brought this on?”

 

Kihyun shrugged, clearly a little nervous. Jooheon climbed to his feet, stepping close to the older man, but not so close that Kihyun would feel pressured and bolt. 

 

“I-You’re always teasing me about my relationship with Hyunwoo, and we both know how flirty you are. I just thought that maybe you were...angling.”

 

Jooheon flashed his signature grin and reached for Kihyun. The older man allowed his touch, and Jooheon wound his arms around Kihyun’s slender waist, pulling him close before dropping a chaste kiss on the older man’s forehead. 

 

“I’m open to it, Kihyun, even if it’s only a one time thing.”

 

The older man leaned back a bit and offered Jooheon a soft smile. 

 

“Good. Because Hyunwoo is waiting for us.”

 

Jooheon threw his head back and laughed as Kihyun wriggled from his grasp and tugged him toward the older man’s room. 

 

Hyunwoo looked up from his book with a gentle smile as Kihyun pulled Jooheon through the doorway. He looked so at home in Kihyun’s room, on the singer’s bed that Jooheon paused for a moment. It was only when the older man slid off the bed that the youngest member of the trio entered the room. He opened his arms to the pair, and Kihyun and Jooheon both stepped into his embrace. Hyunwoo turned his head and pressed his lips to Kihyun’s, claiming his mouth in a filthy kiss. Tongues darted out, teeth nipping at the soft pillows of each other’s lips, and under it all was the soft sound of their moans and the slick sounds of saliva being exchanged. 

 

It made Jooheon’s cheeks heat and a shiver of lust ran down his spine. Hyunwoo was the first to notice, and he broke the kiss, turning to smile at the younger man. 

 

“Do you want a kiss too, Honey?”

 

Jooheon’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, but he nodded. When Hyunwoo’s lips met his, he gasped, allowing the leader access to the wet cavern. Kihyun hissed in a breath at the sight of his lover and one of his best friends engaged in a lip-lock. Jooheon smiled as much as he could, kissing Hyunwoo for all he was worth, meeting every thrust of the older man’s tongue with his own. Kihyun whimpered after a long moment, and Jooheon severed the kiss to grin at him. 

 

“You wanna kiss me, Hyunnie?”

 

Kihyun ducked his head shyly, and Hyunwoo hooked his fingers under the younger man’s chin, raising his eyes to meet those of the leader. 

 

“Go on, baby. Give him a taste of just how talented your tongue can be.”

 

Kihyun’s lips curved and he turned to Jooheon, giving the younger man no time to prepare before their lips were pressed firmly together, his tongue running along the seam, asking for entrance. Jooheon gave to to him with a soft moan, hands moving to Kihyun’s hips as the older man mapped every inch of Jooheon’s mouth with the tip of his tongue. Jooheon made choked-off noises in his throat as Kihyun’s skill kept him trapped in the kiss until he had to break away to breathe. Jooheon sucked in lungfuls of air, grinning at the smirk on Kihyun’s lips. 

 

The spell was broken, however, when Hyunwoo spoke. 

 

“Ok, boys, I think it’s time to move this to the bed. Get naked.”

 

Jooheon gave Hyunwoo a look of incredulity, and Kihyun burst into giggles. 

 

“He can get pretty bossy sometimes.”

 

Kihyun offered an explanation as he began to strip. His shirt came off first, revealing his slender, sun-kissed torso. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on Kihyun as he spoke to Jooheon. 

 

“I’m not the leader for nothing.”

 

Jooheon scoffed and Hyunwoo shot him a look. 

 

“Hey. Just because I go easy on the rest of you, don’t think that I can’t be the leader who gives orders. I’m good at it when I need to be-and I expect them to be followed.”

 

The tone of Hyunwoo’s voice sent shivers through the two younger men, and Kihyun panted as he finished removing his clothing, standing naked and unashamed. 

 

“So. How’s this gonna go?”

 

Jooheon spoke even though his mouth was dry. 

 

“There’s no set way. Just however you feel comfortable is how we’ll play.”

 

Jooheon nodded, eyes sliding between his two hyungs. After a moment, he made a decision. 

 

“I-I’d like you to...fuck me, hyung.”

 

He spoke to Hyunwoo before turning to Kihyun. 

 

“And I want to suck you off while he does.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered and Hyunwoo chuckled. 

 

“He loves getting his cock sucked. Don’t you, baby?”

 

Kihyun whined softly in response, and Hyunwoo guided him to the bed, pushing him down onto his back. 

 

“Move up to the head of the bed, Ki baby.”

 

The younger man did as he was told, slender, sun-kissed body sliding up the pale blue sheets until he could lay his head on a pillow. His hands came up and he ran his fingertips teasingly down his ribs, across his stomach and finally using his slender fingers to frame his cock. Hyunwoo arched a brow at him and Kihyun gave him a cheeky smile. Hyunwoo just hummed in response, stepping up behind Jooheon, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. 

 

“He’s such a teasing brat. Maybe we should show him what he’s missing if I just take you right here.”

 

Jooheon shivered at the words spoken softly in his ear, and Kihyun’s smile faltered. 

 

“B-but how will you keep him from getting up, hyung? I mean, it’s not like he’s tied up to the bed.”

 

Hyunwoo chuckled softly. 

 

“Now there’s an idea. Would you like that, baby? I could tie you up and make you watch while I fucked Honey.”

 

Kihyun whimpered and tossed his head from side to side. 

 

“N-no, Hyunwoo, you wouldn’t be that mean.”

 

“You’re right baby. And, as for him staying put, well, he’s very obedient when he’s about to get something he wants, isn’t that right baby?”

 

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut and his chest rose and fell in an irregular pattern, his breathing ragged. Hyunwoo crooned to him. 

 

“Good boy. See, he lives for praise.”

 

Hyunwoo released Jooheon and snapped his fingers, Kihyun’s attention focusing on Hyunwoo with a speed that surprised the youngest member. 

 

“Keep your eyes on us, Ki.”

 

Jooheon inhaled sharply when Hyunwoo’s hands grasped the hem of his shirt, raising it up over Jooheon’s head and dropping it to the floor. Kihyun’s eyes followed the leader’s every move, and the whine that came from his throat matched the gasp Jooheon emitted when Hyunwoo’s thumbs ghosted over Jooheon’s dusky nipples. 

 

“Sensitive, Honey?”

 

The younger man moaned in response, his head falling back to rest on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as the older man pinched the nubs, making Jooheon keen. Kihyun gasped from the bed as if Hyunwoo was touching him instead, and the leader dropped a kiss on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

 

“Such good boys for me.”

 

Jooheon melted under the praise, and rolled his hips into Hyunwoo’s hands when they dropped to the waistband of Jooheon’s jeans. 

 

“Such a needy baby. Hold on, we’re almost there.”

 

Jooheon huffed but held still as Hyunwoo worked the denim down Jooheon’s legs to his ankles, kissing down the younger man’s spine and over his thighs until the younger man stepped free of the clothing. Hyunwoo rose to his feet, arms once again snaking around Jooheon’s waist as they looked to the man on the bed, who was whimpering, clearly needing attention. Hyunwoo hooked his chin over Jooheon’s shoulder and smirked. 

 

“Aww, poor Kihyunnie. Do you think we should have mercy on him, Honey?”

 

Jooheon nodded, mouth watering as his eyes raked down the older man’s body, coming to rest on his thick cock. 

 

“Y-yes, please, hyung. I want to suck him so bad.”

 

Kihyun giggled softly as Hyunwoo slapped Jooheon’s ass playfully. 

 

“Alright, Kihyun, spread those pretty dancer’s legs and Jooheon, get up on the bed.”

 

The two younger men did as they’d been commanded, Jooheon flopping onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling at Kihyun, who returned it softly. 

 

“Hi Kihyun.”

 

“Hi Jooheon.”

 

“Pretty boys.”

 

Jooheon shivered when he glanced back over his shoulder to find Hyunwoo crawling up from the foot of the bed, already naked, a tube of lube in his hand. 

 

“Pull your knees under you, Honey. Ass in the air.”

 

Jooheon moved, doing as Hyunwoo had said, burying his face in Kihyun’s thigh when he heard the unmistakable sound of the lube opening with a quiet snick. He whimpered when the cool liquid was dribbled over his entrance, and he let out a shaky moan when Hyunwoo trailed one finger over the soft pucker. 

 

“You ready, Honey?”

 

Kihyun cupped the younger man’s cheeks in his hands and raised Jooheon’s head up so he could meet Kihyun’s gaze. 

 

“Use your words, Honey.”

 

“Yes.”

The word was breathed out, and Jooheon dropped his head into Kihyun’s hands when the first of Hyunwoo’s fingers pressed through the ring of muscle and rubbed against Jooheon’s inner walls. 

 

“Good boy, Honey, doing so good for me.”

 

Jooheon nodded, shaking lightly as Hyunwoo ran his free hand down Jooheon’s spine. 

 

“Let me know when you want more.”

 

Jooheon gasped when Hyunwoo crooked his finger and pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves that had Jooheon seeing sparks. Kihyun chuckled, until Hyunwoo spoke. 

 

“Joohoney, why don’t you show Kihyun just how talented that rapper’s mouth can be?”

 

Jooheon smirked at the older man before his lips parted and he took the head of Kihyun’s cock in his mouth. The older man groaned at the sensation, and a smile bloomed across Hyunwoo’s face when the younger man kept going, the head of Kihyun’s cock disappearing down Jooheon’s throat, and Kihyun cried out in surprise. 

 

“Good boy, Honey. See, Kihyun, it pays to pay attention. If you’d listened when Honey, Hyungwonnie and Hyukkie put on their nightly performances, you’d know just how talented Honey is.”

 

Kihyun dropped his head back, trying to focus on Hyunwoo’s words, and managed to choke out a response. 

 

“F-from now on I’ll try to…”

 

Hyunwoo laughed and Jooheon moaned around Kihyun’s length as the leader tapped Jooheon’s rim with a second finger. 

 

“Ready, baby?”

 

Jooheon moaned in response, making Kihyun bite out a curse as the vibration sent delicious sparks through his cock and up his spine. The youngest man focused on bobbing his head, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, giving Kihyun his best while Hyunwoo fingered him open. The occasional brush of Hyunwoo’s fingers against his inner walls made Jooheon moan and jerk, and Kihyun growled. 

 

“If you don’t fuck him soon, hyung, I might end my participation early.”

 

Hyunwoo smirked at Kihyun and slid his fingers from Jooheon’s warm passage. 

 

“Ready, Joohoney?”

 

The younger man whimpered in agreement, and Hyunwoo moved up onto his knees behind him. The blunt head of his leader’s cock against him made Jooheon shiver, and Kihyun bit of a curse as Hyunwoo slid into the younger man, which made Jooheon side forward, his mouth dropping down Kihyun’s cock until his lips met Kihyun’s skin. 

 

“F-fuck, Hyunwoo, Jooheon, so  _ much! _ ”

 

Hyunwoo smiled at him. 

 

“I know. Just...come whenever you need, Hyunnie.”

 

Kihyun tangled his fingers in Jooheon’s orange hair and tugged gently. 

 

“I’m gonna come, Honey.”

 

The younger man only responded by bobbing his head, and Kihyun’s body bowed as his orgasm washed over him. Hyunwoo drew in a ragged breath as he watched Kinhyun come, and moaned softly when he realized that Jooheon was swallowing it all down. 

 

When he could breath again, Kihyun gave Jooheon a small smile. 

 

“You’re so good, Honey.”

 

Jooheon winked before his eyes fluttered closed as Hyunwoo started to move his hips, sliding smoothly in and out of the younger man’s body. Kihyun spoke softly to him, smiling softly as his words made the youngest man shiver. 

 

“You’re so pretty like this, Honey. You’ve got such a talented mouth, and now I want to hear you sing.”

 

Jooheon moaned as Hyunwoo picked up his pace, fingers digging into the younger man’s hips as he pulled him back with each thrust. Kihyun cupped the younger man’s cheeks, brushing his thumbs under Jooheon’s eyes as tears dropped, cooing to him softly. Cries and moans, whimpers and pleas fell from his mouth as he gasped for air, cock throbbing as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

 

“H-hyunwoo, Ki-kihyun, fuck, please!”

 

Jooheon didn’t even know what he was asking for, but he got what he needed when Kihyun wrapped one hand around the younger man’s cock, stroking in time with the roll of Hyunwoo’s hips, and it wasn’t long before Jooheon was wailing his release, the sticky white strands dripping over Kihyun’s fingers. Hyunwoo gasped as Jooheon’s body tightened around him, and he spilled with a groan into the younger man, moaning his name softly. 

 

After a while, Hyunwoo pulled from Jooheon, and the three of them collapsed in a heap. Kihyun licked Jooheon’s come from his fingers before he rolled onto his side, wrapping one arm over Jooheon’s waist and twining his fingers with Hyunwoo’s. Jooheon smiled at him sleepily. 

 

“So.”

 

Kihyun spoke softly, aware that Hyunwoo was probably already drifting off the way he did after an intense round of sex. 

 

“So.”

 

Jooheon knew what Kihyun meant, a wealth of words wrapped into one. Kihyun had hope, and love, and Jooheon loved both his hyungs, he really did, but an occasional hookup wasn’t really his style. 

 

“I love you, Kihyun. I really do. Hyunwoo too.”

 

Understanding bloomed slowly across the older man’s face, and he shook his head sadly. 

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Jooheon shifted, intending to climb from the bed, but Kihyun stopped him. 

 

“No. Stay. It’s ok, I get it. But even if we’re not going to be together, there’s no reason you can’t just be here with us. Like this.”

 

Jooheon gave Kihyun a warm smile and snuggled back into his hyung’s grasp. He slid into sleep, but not before noticing that Kihyun’s slender frame was shaking slightly, and his breathing was hitched with tears. 

 

**IMWIM:** What did you do to Jooheon?

**Hyunnie:** Nothing he didn’t willingly participate in. 

**Pouty Lips:** Well something happened. He hasn’t been the same since, and even Minhyuk has noticed. 

**Hyukkie:** Someone should talk to him. 

**Leader:** I will. 

**Pouty Lips:** No, hyung. You were part of whatever went down, and I don’t want to make it worse. I’ll talk to him. 

**Hyukkie:** I’ll help. 

**Pouty Lips:** Fine. Menace. 

**Hyukkie:** That’s why you love me! ;)

  
  
  



End file.
